GrimmFall: Rise of the Crimson King
by EndeavorT
Summary: Mordred Deschain was the reincarnation of the Crimson King a powerful Fallen who was born to destroy the Kingdom of Gilead. He died on August 25, 1944 in the Liberation of Paris in his last breath he used his magic to make himself reincarnate in the bloodline of his killer, Steven Deschaijn. But what was the history of this powerful Fallen? Some scenes maybe M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Accessing File: The Fallen_

 _Humans that are infused with the essence of Grimm. These monstrosities were originally believed to have been first seen at the Time of Awakening in_ _Japan_ _, but recent evidence shows that they first appeared in the Forgotten Age as mindless abominations no different then the Grimm. Thirteen were made and whenever one dies a new one is born or 'reformed' as some people call it. There have always been thirteen but sometimes the number can increase whether by infusing someone with the Grimm substance or if one of these demons sires a child._

Xxx

August 25, 1944 Ruins of Paris, France.

Smoke and napalm fill the air while the sounds of gunfire and explosions are heard throughout the battlefield. But one gunshot is the most important.

 _BANG!_

In a ruined mansion two combatants stood facing each other and surrounding them were dead bodies of Nazi soldiers and three men in brown trench coats and next them were revolvers, like the ones that both combatants are holding.

One of the combatants is a tall thin 28-year-old man with a heavy handlebar mustache, a face that should little emotion, a brown trench coat, and a cowboy hat. He was covered in blood, heavily panting, and was injured, but not as much as the man in front of him.

His opponent was dressed in a black uniform with a prominent red cloak. His skin was a deathly white with black veins, his eyes had red irises and black sclera, and his hair and beard were white. But this man was clutching his throat with his right hand as blood was coming out of it. He was shot in the throat.

Then fired upon the crimson man with both his revolvers. The crimson is shot numerous times. He retaliates by managing to fire a bolt of black energy at the gunman. He is hit but he doesn't seem hurt and continuous firing a barrage of bullets at the crimson man.

The crimson man is already dead, but his killer continues to fire. He continuously reloads his guns to continue firing upon the freshly dead corpse Pieces of the crimson man's body is shot off. Blood, limbs, gore, and organs fly out. Then the man stopped he looked at the mangled corpse with a look of disgust and hate. He takes out a lighter, ignites it, and throws it at the corpse making it burn.

The man spits out blood and limbs away saying hatefully, "Long live the king."

 _"Deschain where are you!?"_

The man known as Deschain pulls out a walkie-talkie and says, "I'm...walking out of the mansion with the red banners and allies are dead. But, *coughs* the target has been killed Captain Blazkowicz."

 _"The Grimm have gotten into a frenzy and command has ordered the retreat order. They'll be happy to know that both General Deathshead and this Crimson King are both dead. We may not have taken_ _Paris_ _back, but the Nazis have been dealt a great blow, you should be proud Steven. B.J. out."_

As Steven Deschain leave, we focus in on the burning remains of the Crimson King. This was one of the strongest Fallen alive, a majesty class one as well. Unlike most Fallen he was not 'reformed' but born as the son of Fallen woman who was sent to sire a child with Arthur Eld, the king of Gilead who slew two majesty class in a one-on-two fight. How did such a powerful warrior fall after living for several generations?

Xxx

Hundreds of Years ago, Unknown Darklands.

Two Fallen are seen walking down a hallway one had red hair, wore black clothing, and had a look of superiority upon him. His companion was a bald Fallen with the same deathly pale skin, black veins, the same red irises and black sclera. he wore a black cloak and in his right hand was a staff with a black bead the size of a grapefruit.

"And you said the infant already unlocked it's Aura and discovered his own Semblance Maerlyn?" The leader said.

"I've seen it happen Sammael," Maerlyn said. "I used my magic to accelerate his birth, his Aura activated, and he turned into a large spider. But poor Crimson, our dear sister was eaten by her own son."

"Must've been side effect of his Semblance," Sammael said. "Some species of spiders are known for eating their own mothers once they are born."

The two enter a room and see a spider the size of a dog eating the corpse of a woman on a bed.

"His too focused on eating Crimson then to pay attention on what's around him," Maerlyn explained. "It's as if we don't exist."

"He's still a baby he barely knows what to do old friend," Sammael said as walked closer to the newborn to get a closer look at him and Crimson's corpse. Sammael walks around the bed to see Crimson's face and finds it. She had long black hair and red eyes, her sclera was still white, when they sent her to Gilead to be part of Arthur Eld's harem the Fallen made sure that she never went under any changes that would've blown her cover. After all they sent her to a kingdom that trains warriors to kill Fallen. Her face showed no shock or fear but happiness. It was confusing.

"Maerlyn, was she happy?" Sammael asked as turned his gaze to Crimson's son as he began to eat his mother's own face.

"I believe so Sammael," Maerlyn said as he poked Crimson's son with his staff who just hissed at the older Fallen and went back to eating. "I'm not sure if it was because of a mother's love for her child, the fact that she increased the maximum number of Fallen, or she was just bent."

Crimson's son stops eating and looks at Sammael. Both Fallen stare at each others' eyes.

"I name you Los son of Crimson," Sammael said. "You will be an instrument of chaos and destruction. You will grow and become powerful and when your training is complete you will destroy Gilead, the kingdom of your father Arthur Eld."

And Los replies with a simple hiss.

 **I'm back everyone and to those who don't well I'm the guy who first introduced Roland Deschain into GrimmFall in my previous story GrimmFall: Trollhunters. You should read it before reading this story. I'll be making this story short but don't worry I'll be making it awesome and you'll see some familiar Steven King characters even one who's not from Dark Tower.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Accessing File: The Forty Gillies of Arthur Eld_

 _In ancient times it was common for male rulers and other men of high positions to have a harem, but few rulers had them for legitimate reasons and Arthur Eld is one of those few. Many women in_ _Gilead_ _had been born barren and King Eld's wife Queen Rowena was one of them. In order to have heir Arthur Eld took up a harem of 40 and the two most prominent women of his gillies was the Fallen infiltrator Crimson, who disguised herself as a peasant girl who used her beauty to charm Arthur's officials into making her part of his harem. The second most prominent was Emmanuelle Deschain the daughter of Sir Kay Deschain, Arthur's most loyal knight and the leader of the Knights of Eld, the group that was eventually renamed Gunslingers._

 _Crimson eventually became pregnant and fled the kingdom to return to her kind as she got what they sent her for and Emmanuelle gave birth to a male heir who inherited the throne and continued the line of Eld._

Xxx

"Have you ever wondered where your family came from?" Asked a robot sitting in a chair overlooking the file that appeared on screen. "I'm a robot so I already know where I came from, but you have an ancestry that may go back to countries you weren't aware of before."

A hologram of a female A.I. appears next to the robot and says, _"And who knows_ _TOM_ _they might be related to someone famous."_

"Thank you for saying SARA."

Xxx

Gilead City, Capital of the Kingdom of Gilead, 10 years later.

The capital of the kingdom was alive with laughter and chatter. In the busy market near the castle two cloaked figures walk through the crowd ignoring the chatter and merchants who call out for people to buy their products. The first cloaked figure was tall and from the look of his face he was eighteen years old had black hair and red eyes. The second figure was a ten-year-old boy with brown hair and red eyes just like the older boy.

"This is the city of your forefathers," the older boy whispered. "When the time comes you will be it's destruction Los."

"Just as the master told me before John," Los said.

The people gather before big staircase that leads to the castle's entrance.

"What's going on?" Los asked a woman that was passing by.

"King Arthur is presenting his newborn son," the woman said. "The kingdom now has an heir to the throne."

Los turns to John and whispers, "Is this why Sammael had you bring me here John Farson? To see my father, present my half-brother?"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you," the older Fallen whispered. "After all, once we go through the changes and look just like the other Fallen, you'll never have the opportunity to see them before you ultimately kill them."

The guards then take out horns and blow on getting the crowd to stay silent.

"Presenting King Arthur Eld and his wife Queen Rowena Eld," a knight called out.

The doors open, and two rows of knights step out and stand at attention. Then two people walk out in between the two rows. The first, was a woman in a dark blue dress she had soft brown hair and brown eyes, her face showed a look of contempt. The second, was a man with black hair, a goatee, brown eyes, dressed in armor and with a golden crown on top of his head. In his arms was a baby wrapped in blankets.

"I, your king Arthur Eld presents to you your prince and future ruler," Arthur says as he presents the baby to the crowd. The crowd cheers while Arthur's wife Queen Rowena just looks away with a look of contempt. She was not happy that the heir to the throne was not her own but one of her husband's gillies.

"Do you understand now why I was ordered to bring you here?" John asked. "This was not about letting you see your family for the first time."

"I understand now," Los replied. "Sammael wanted be brought here so I could see my future opponents."

"Good," said John Farson. " Sammael will be pleased."

Xxx

Unknown Darklands, 7 years later.

In a small arena stood a seventeen-year-old Los. He wore black clothing prominent red highlights and held a sword in his hand. His skin was now deathly white, and the sclera of his eyes are now black.

 _Growl!_

He turns to see four growling Beowolves approach him. Behind them stands Maerlyn, the older Fallen is commanding the Grimm to follow his commands. One of the wolf Grimm lunges at Los but he disappears from thin air. The Beowolf is confused until it feels something on it's back and then a sword goes through its mouth and it falls over dead. Los is standing on the Grimm's back and he pulls the sword out.

The other three Beowolves lunge toward the Fallen. Los then tackles one of the Beowolves causing it ski across the room until it stops at Maerlyn's feet. Los then cuts a Beowolf in half and turns around swinging his sword to cut down the third. He then stabs his sword back without looking into the fourth Beowolf which had began charging at him again.

"Not much of challenge Maerlyn," Los said as he turned to the wizard Fallen.

"Then perhaps you should watch your back young one," Maerlyn said.

Los then turns around and blocks a sword strike from John Farson. The older Fallen then began to unleash a fury of strikes against Los forcing him on the defensive. He then manages to knock away Los' sword forcing him to start dodging. He then gets jumps into the air and lands on the other side of the room but too far away to get his sword back.

"How will you counter this," John said pointing his sword toward Los.

The young Fallen then gives a wicked smirk and uses his semblance to transform into his spider form. He was now a black spider the size of a lion with a strange red eye symbol on his back. He shoots a string of web at Farson's sword and pulls it toward himself. The sword flies out of John's hand and Los changes back and catches the blade. Los then charges at John while the older Fallen turns his arms into scythe like beetle arms. The two engage in combat and seem almost evenly matched this time. Then spider legs emerge from Los' back and he starts using them to jab at John. Farson is unable to block all the hits and is moved back toward a wall. Once his Aura simmers Los grins and impales the shoulders of the older Fallen into the wall causing him to scream.

"That's enough," Maerlyn said.

Los then retracts the spider legs and they disappear into his back. Maerlyn walks up to the bleeding Farson who is grunting from the pain. The Wizard Fallen then points his staff toward the younger Fallen and the black orb starts to glow and releases an energy that heals John of his injuries.

"You've learned to use your Semblance in more ways then originally thought," Maerlyn said. "But you've yet to learn any of your Fallen abilities. You haven't fully mastered the Grimm instinct to kill yet."

"I know," Los said while panting heavily. "But it will come to me."

Maerlyn looks at Los confused of the young Fallen was panting so heavily. "Perhaps it will come sooner then you think."

The doors then open and Sammael walks in with a female Fallen. She was an old looking woman who had black hair tied up in a bun.

Los bows and says, "Sammael and Rhea Dubativo."

"I have an assignment for you Los," Sammael said. "Rhea has found a large group of individuals that you will recruit to help you destroy Gilead."

"They are called the Can-Toi they have the bodies of humans and the heads of rats," Rhea explained. "They were summoned from another realm during the days of the old world. A cult of magi specializing in traveling to different realms had called them into our world, but something came with them that killed the magi."

"Whatever came with them is powerful," Sammael said. "You will either recruit it or kill it in order to get control of the Can-Toi."

"I will do as you command Sammael," Los said as he left the room.

Once Rhea and john left the room Maerlyn spoke to Sammael, "Why are you sending Los? Surely this isn't because you made it his mission to destroy Gilead."

"Of course not, old friend," Sammael said. "For the past three years Los has been trying the instinct to kill by suppressing it. This has prevented him from using his powers but eventually it will break through and he will go berserk giving him the power he needs to kill that creature."

"And if he can't master the instinct?" Maerlyn asked.

"Then we will throw him into the Pit of Hate until we have a use for him," Sammael explained while smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

p

 **Chapter 3**

 _Accessing File: Prim_

 _The Prim is the name given to the Pit of Hate by the people of_ _Gilead_ _and other demons that rose from it. It is from this primordial chaos that a formless being of ultimate evil arose to destroy all of existence but was destroyed by the gods Ra, Odin, and Vishnu. Though a fragment survived and crashed onto Earth and destroyed the dinosaurs, eventually giving rise to the Grimm and Fallen, but these were not the only dark forces to rise from this Hell. Demons, monsters, and anything that fed on fear, chaos, destruction, and hatred were spawned into creation to fulfill their desires. The people of_ _Gilead_ _believed that the Prim once covered all of creation but receded in response to the creation progressing stranding many of these dark forces on different worlds across the multiverse._

 _Accessing File: Todash_

 _A place of being that allows someone to travel between universes. It is not a "normal place" and is usually triggered by a powerful event or object. This state is accompanied by chimes, which produce an unpleasant or pleasant sound. It is believed that this state is one of many ways that a group of magi from the Forgotten Age were able to cross into other universes. Though if one were to fail to make it back to reality this person would be lost in Todash Space an entirely dark void between worlds that is inhabited by monsters that were banished by foolhardy sorcerers. But it is possible for them to escape._

 _Accessing File: Thinny_

 _A weak spot in reality where the fabric of reality has eroded away. Often appearing as a mercury colored mist emitting a warbling sound of music that can set a person's teeth on edge and/or hypnotize them. Besides the insanity-inducing buzzing and warbling sound, the thinny plays on a person's thoughts; telling them what they want to hear and promising them a fine outcome, though death is ultimately more likely. Because it's a weak spot in reality transportation into other universes is possible by simply walking into a thinny. A thinny into Todash Space is possible but highly dangerous as any of the monsters can escape through it. Speculated to be one of the many ways a group of magi from the Forgotten Age were able to cross into other dimensions._

Xxx

After they gave Los the directions to the Can-Toi he donned black armor and a crimson cloak to hide his identity as a Fallen and began the long walk to find them. Eventually he came upon the cave that these rat men lived in alongside the creature Sammael warned him about. He lights a torch and enters the cave.

The cave was pitch black with the only known source of light being Los' torch. As he walking in the cave he hears voices. At first they started as whispers, barely able to be heard, then they became audible.

 _Turn back. Only death ahead_

 _Turn back. Only death ahead._

 _Turn back. Only death ahead._

"Show yourself," Los said while he kept walking. "I do not speak with those who hide in the shadows."

One by one torches are lighted across the cavern revealing the Can-Toi to the young Fallen. Just as Rhea described them, they had the bodies of humans and the heads of rats.

"A great evil lives here," said the closest Can-Toi. "Your sorcerers of a world summoned my people through a thinny. It influenced us to enter it come to them where they would make us their thralls."

"What's a thinny?" Los asked.

"A weak point in reality that anyone cross through and enter a new universe," a second Can-Toi said.

"But it also lead into Todash Space exiled monsters live there," another Can-Toi said. "The evil came through and killed the sorcerers. We became it's thralls so it wouldn't kill us like the rest of it's victims."

"If I kill or subject this creature will you serve me?" Los said.

"If you slay it then my life for you," the first Can-Toi said.

"My life for you," said another.

"My life for you," said another.

"My life for you," another said.

The words echo throughout the cavern until a growl is heard from a nearby cave silencing the Can-Toi who then huddle into the corners of the cavern and the around stalagmites.

"The evil feeds on the flesh of the living and uses their fear as salt," said a Can-Toi. "It rose from the Prim and sees you humans as weak but tasty diner meals."

"I am no human and I have no fear," Los said as he made his way into the cave where the growl came from. He has entered a large cavern illuminated by green crystals in it's ceiling. But he hears a whisper coming from all around him. This was the creature the Can-Toi feared and served.

"Show yourself creature," Los said.

"You are not like the other inhabitants of this world," the creature said all the while unseen to Los. "You are like me a creature of the Prim but you born from mortal flesh."

"Our origins may come from the Pit of Hate but we are different," Los said. "Now I'll ask again thou show appear before me."

"I have taken many forms," the creature said. "For you I will use a form I used when I terrorized a town from the first universe I entered."

The grotesque sound of flesh changing is heard and Los sees the shadows change behind a rock formation and once it stops the creature steps into the light. It had white skin, red lips, orange hair, yellow-orange eyes, and wore a white jester outfit, a red painted nose, and in it's hand was a string that connected to a floating red sphere. It resembled a man but Los felt that it wasn't one.

"What are you?" Asked Los.

"I am IT," the creature said and then gestured to the sphere connected to the string. "Would you like a balloon?"

"Get that thing out of my sight mongrel," Los said.

"Ooh, funny choice of words coming from an impure like you," IT said while letting go of the balloon allowing it to float in the center of the room. "To answer your first question I don't really remember what I am myself."

From the way IT acted Los could tell IT was lying to the Fallen.

"For 15 billion years I've had a little conflict with a turtle deity," IT said. "But during my last 27 year hibernation I felt that old f### die by choking on a galaxy what a dumb way to die. But I sense he made an impact on the people of the nearby kingdom."

Los could tell IT was actually speaking the truth. This turtle deity sounded like of Gilead's twelve animal deities Maturin the Turtle. Including Maturin their was also Babar the Elephant, Chuchundra the Rat, Camazotz the Bat, Garuda the Eagle, Garm the Dog, Navius the Wolf, Jasconius the Fish, Owsla the Hare, Aslan the Lion (Not Narnia Aslan Stephen King Aslan), Rocinante the Horse, and Shardik the Bear.

"But now that he's dead I'm gonna party like there's no tomorrow," IT said as it somehow made more of those balloon things fall out of thin air and then pop alongside the red one releasing blood. Some got on Los' face but he just wiped it off. "I'm gonna rob the women...rape the men...and eat the children."

"While that sounds...interesting," Los said. "My brethren and I would like to offer you a deal. Work for us and we can assure you ultimate power and your belly will filled with the flesh of your victims."

"Ooh, tempting but I don't play well with others," IT said as it's hands turned green and scaly with long sharp talons.

"Funny, I was hoping you'd refuse," Los said as he smirked and drew his sword.

Both monsters stare at each other and then IT charges at Los at inhuman speed. His teeth and turned sharp and jagged all the while he was snarling at the Fallen. Los showed emotion and then he thrust his sword piercing it's head. The creature stopped moving it was dead and for some reason it's blood was floating upward. He pulls out the sword and the corpse fell to the ground.

Los walks away and says, "All too easy."

A chuckling is heard and Los' eyes widen in surprise and he turns around to see that IT is standing back up while smiling.

"How are you alive!?" Los demanded.

"I can regenerate from wounds like that," IT said. "But if you really want to kill me you got rip my heart out of body and destroy it but I won't give you the satisfaction."

IT then conjures up another red balloon and says, "Sure you don't want a balloon?"

Los then screams and charges at the insane shape shifter who then turns it's arms into swords and parries the strikes and lands a few hits on Los. Thanks to his Aura Los was able to withstand the hits but every time he strikes IT the creature just regenerates from the hits and none of them were serious enough to give Los the time to tear out it's heart.

IT then turns into a werewolf and moves around the room on both hands and feet until it charges at the Fallen and knocks his sort out of his hand. IT then lands a few punches on Los before it grabs him by the throat with one hand and lifts him up. IT then turns back into it's jester form and gives a wide grin showing it's sharp inhuman teeth.

IT then sniffs Los and gives a disgusted look. "You still don't fear me but I still eat you after all you're not an adult yet and teenagers still taste as good children."

Los is struggling to breath but he manages to make a single spider leg sprout from his back and stab IT in the head making it loose it's grip on the Fallen. Los then rolls back and turn into spider the size of a bear and hisses at IT.

"Ooh, I didn't know you can turn into s spider," IT said as it changes it's head to resemble the head of a spider. "In this and several hundred realities the closest thing to my true form is a giant spider."

Los shoots a string of web at IT but it avoids the web and disappears into the shadows and starts singing.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waters spout."

Los looks around the cavern for IT in order to figure out where the creature is singing from.

"Then came the rain and washed the spider out."

IT then comes out of the shadows now twelve feet tall and tackles Los across the room reverting him back into his true form. IT then crawls toward Los and stands up, it's head is backwards but it uses both of it's hands to turn it the right way. Los' Aura simmers red while he gets up only to be greeted by a grinning IT who then turns it's arms to blades again and starts slashing the Fallen all while laughing like a maniac. Los' aura has already been depleted each slash sends out some of some his blood. IT then stops and turns it's arms back to normal giving a wide smile to know that it was satisfied with it's work.

Los was battered and bloody the cuts went deep and he was coughing up blood. The young Fallen noticed black spots beginning to appear on his arms and they were spreading.

"No," he grunted and started making the spots disappear. "I have to keep it together."

"Sorry but I don't think you'll stay together any longer," IT said as it picked up Los and turned it's teeth sharp and extended it's mouth before it bit right into Los' right arm and tears it off.

Los screams in pain and IT then tosses it aside.

"I've had my fun but now it's time to float," IT said as it's mouth opened wider then it did before and when Los looked into it he saw three lights.

"In the deadlights we all float," IT said. "You can't comprehend the lights you will go insane just from looking at them. You may be a demon like me but your mind is still human."

Los' eyes glow a white with his sanity breaking. But sometimes our enemies attacks can be used to our advantaged. Los' skin begins developing more black spots and his eyes glowed red and shot a laser into IT's mouth sending it back and making it's face normal again. IT gives a confused look as it stared at Los who was panting while being covered in some black substance. When it reached the stump of his right arm it reached out and grabbed his severed arm and reconnected it. All of Los' wounds have healed and his body is completely covered by the black substance. He grows taller and from the top of his head he grows he grows segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His build becomes muscular, from his back black feathered wings sprout out, talons emerge on his hands and feet, a row of bone-like spines runs down his body, he grows a reptilian tail, and his face becomes more demonic with blackened sharp fangs. If angels were evil then this is what they would look like.

After his transformation is complete Los gives out a loud demonic howl that shook the cavern. IT stares at Los with bewilderment .

"This got interesting," IT said.

Los stares IT with savage fury breathes purple fire at it. IT moves out of the way but Los charges at it punches it into the air. Los then shoots his feathers at IT. The feathers cut IT leaving deep gnashes in it's flesh and when it falls back down Los bites into IT. He shakes the creature around like a dog would with a chew toy before tossing it to the side.

The creature lands behind a stalagmite and then the sound of flesh changing is heard once more. IT comes out of the shadows in it's gigantic spider form the closest thing to it's true form in this universe.

"I will not die to the likes of you IMPURE!" IT shouted.

The creature charges at Los and then jumps onto some stalactites that lets it's underside be shown to Los. Then a white appears once on the it's underside. IT is using it's deadlights once more. Los just looks at IT and fires his laser eyes right through the deadlights making IT lose it's footing on the stalactites.

"Not...again," IT said as it fall to the ground.

Los then starts digging into IT and eats whatever he can tear and bite into. Intestines, kidneys, lungs, ribs, anything that he found edible in this feral state. Blood and gore is splattered everywhere and then he pulls something out of IT that seems to be hard to remove. It was IT's still beating heart, it's arteries were still connected to the body of IT making it difficult to tear out but that won't stop the Fallen.

 _SNAP_ _!_

The arteries connect the heart to the body IT are broken but the heart is still beating. Then...

 _SQUISH!_

Los brings his teeth down and crushes the heart sending blood everywhere and most importantly stops it's beating killing IT forever. He then goes back to eating IT's body. The Can-Toi enter the tunnel to see what has happened. These rat men were confused but before they could do anything a portal opens up revealing Sammael, Maerlyn, and four humanoid Grimm. These Grimm were the Apathy skeletal looking Grimm with long arms that reach the ground and possessing the ability to drain their victims will with a scream.

Maerlyn raises a hand and says, "Immobilize them do not kill."

The Apathy release a scream that makes the Can-Toi struggle to stand. Sammael then walks in front of Los and the feral Fallen stares at Sammael but returns to his meal.

"Just like when we first met," Sammael said. "A mindless beast covered in the blood of what they are currently eating."

Sammael's eyes glow red and he fires a laser from them at Los that sends him across the room. Los then charges at Sammael with his arms shaped like swords and starts swinging at the older Fallen. Sammael dodges the attacks and ends up picking up Los's sword and cuts off the arm blades and then hits Los with another eye blast that sends Los into the ceiling of the cave. He falls back onto the floor and splatters like a puddle. He begins to reform but he looks more humanoid this time but he still has the horns and feathered wings.

"You've been fighting this off for three years Los," Sammael said his eyes flashing red for a moment hinting at a sign of frustration. "I know you can control it!"

Sammael then fires another eye blast shooting off one of Los' wings. Los then begins tearing off the black substance that has covered him.

"That's it gain control of it," Samamel said with his eyes glowing in excitement. "We've lost three of our kind because Arthur Eld. The two Fallen he killed, Andrew Quick and Kimba Rimer, and your mother Crimson who you ate on the day you born."

Los screams as he tears off the black substance, it was painful like tearing off dead skin that you could still feel when you tear it off. He even tore off his horns and his remaining wing. He tore and tore with the pain increasing until he broke free. His real body was finally free but now he had dark purple veins in his arms and on his face, and his black hair has now turned white as his deathly pale skin.

"Well done nephew," Sammael said as he put a hand on Los' shoulder. "You have ascended. You are now two steps closer to bringing the end of GIlead."

Sammael turns his head to Maerlyn and the Can-Toi who are now standing alongside him and the Apathy. Los sees this understanding what Sammael meant by two steps closer.

"Now then 'Los the Red'," Sammael said giving the younger Fallen his own title. "You will train your army to conquer Gilead."

Los walks forward and says, "Who among you will serve me!?"

The Can-Toi kneel one after another saying...

"My life for you."

"My life for you."

"My life for you."

"My life for you."

 **When I was writing this chapter I looked back into the main story for when Skarr had to gain control and I ended up looking back on the Fenrir chapters and realized Lord Maximus had basically made Fenrir IT and I already wrote IT's appearance when I realized this. Funny huh. I also listened to some songs by Cryoshell and watched some clips from both 1990 miniseries and the 2017 movie versions of IT to help me get the darkness and horror in right. I even watched AMVs of Black Rock Shooter and Bionicle that used the Cryoshell song Creeping In My Soul to help me write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Accessing File: The Fall of_ _Gilead_

 _At the height of it's power The_ _Kingdom_ _of_ _Gilead_ _had attracted the attention of neighboring kingdoms and empires, all of who attacked the once great civilization. They each had their own reasons for attacking; many attacked because they saw the people of_ _Gilead_ _as pagans and heretics for their own religion and using Aura, while others attacked to claim Glead's rich resources. All of_ _Gilead_ _'s armies were deployed to fight off the invaders and when it wasn't enough almost all of the Knights of Eld were sent to help ward off the invaders. The remaining Knights who weren't sent were eventually deployed when Fallen were reported attacking villages. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to kill them King Emmanuel Eld ordered the Knights and his son Prince Henry Eld to slay them. Without the Knights or the army around a sneak attack came upon the capital city. Survivors reported rat men who had disguised themselves as humans within the city began slaughtering everyone and then Grimm poured out of the catacomb tombs underneath the castle and destroyed everything. King Emmanuel died in the capital city's destruction and the rest of_ _Gilead_ _'s lands were taken by outsider invasion but most had been claimed by the Grimm as the increase in negative emotions drew them in._

Xxx

33 years later

 _"The people of_ _Gilead_ _are heretics!"_

 _"_ _Gilead_ _hordes the resources our people need!"_

 _"It is a sin against our lord God that we don't destroy them!"_

 _"Glob has willed us to end_ _Gilead_ _!"_

 _"They are..._

 _"Heretics!"_

 _"Pagans!"_

 _"Hoarders!"_

 _"Heathens!"_

 _"Infidels!"_

Xxx

A man sits on a throne looking at the mural of Arthur Eld on the ceiling. The man had brown hair, dark brown eyes, wore armor, and upon his head was a golden crown that held thirteen different colored gems. This man was Emmanuel Eld, son of Arthur Eld and king of Gilead. He sees a man in a red cloak with black hair enter the throne room and kneels before the king.

"Report Justus," Emmanuel said.

"The Holy Roman Empire has refused all our attempts at negotiation my king," Justus said. "They still see us heretics in the eyes of God."

"After everything my father has done to protect Gilead and the outside world the other kingdoms can't see the real danger!" Emmanuel exclaimed. "Why can't they see reason!?"

"Perhaps their is a traitor within your court your highness," Justus said.

"Perhaps you are right old friend," Emmanuel said as he began to walk around the room. "But first we most focus on driving out the invaders and eliminating the devils we discovered on our lands."

"Of course my lord," Justus said.

Xxx

Elsewhere on a hill packs of Grimm were waiting before their master. He wore black armor that had predominant red markings and a red cloak. His head was covered in a helmet with goat horns on it but his eyes could be seen. They had red irises and black sclera. This man was the Fallen Los the Red. A jellyfish like Grimm then floated to him and an image of Rhea Dubativo appeared with an annoyed look.

"This plan better work Los," Rhea said. "He just lost Rando Thoughful, Bill Garton, Nort Randolph, and Sylvia Pittston to the Knights of Eld."

"This will work you old hag," Los said as his eyes glowed red and Rhea back away in fear. "We had to send everyone of us to draw out the Knights that my half-brother didn't send so we can destroy the capital. Besides, their Fallen killers the likely hood of them destroying some of us was a probability. Now fight the knight coming for you or I will kill you myself you old wretch!"

Rhea gulped in fear as the younger Fallen responded back to her and her image faded away. Over the last 33 years Los has grown more powerful than most of the Fallen with only Sammael and Maerlyn surpassing his strength but it is believed that Los will soon be as powerful as them.

The Seer then shows an image to Los.

"Justus report," Los said.

Justus says, "Everything is going according to plan master. The Can-Toi are ready to shed their disguises and face the city's defenders."

"Good, I am at Jericho Hill were the secret passage to the catacomb tombs is," Los said as he brought up a red orb and crushed it with the hand that held it. "The Can-Toi have received the signal now it is time for Gilead to Fall."

He then points to the entrance way and the Grimm rush inside ready to kill whatever they find. Once they all enter Los himself walks into the entrance himself.

Xxx

Unknown Village, Territory of Gilead

Fires rage and burn all around the people flee for their lives. All around they see monsters being fought by the villages defenders but a fight between a devil-witch and a Knight is the most important in this battle. The devil-witch was Rhea Dubativo and the Knight facing her was the twenty-five year old prince Henry Eld. The prince had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a look of determination and justice as he would not allow this devil woman to live any longer.

"Tell me prince, have you ever heard of the Reaptide Festival?" Rhea asked but Henry remained silent. "It was a festival that my 'brother' Maerlyn started in several of your kingdom's villages to get them to turn away from Gan and your other gods so they could worship the Grimm and others like me. They would sacrifice someone every week by burning them upon a Charyou Tree so their sins could used to bring crops. Then your grandfather came and drove Maerlyn away. Arthur had them return to worshipping their old gods and modified the festival to have a straw man burned at a stake for fun and festivities. I want those festivals back! So, I will revive them by burning you on one of this villages Charyou trees!"

Rhea screams and charges at Henry and fires a blast of dark energy at the prince but he disappears. Rhea looks around confused but she quickly turns around to block an attack that came from Henry. The two are sword locked but Henry is overpowering the Fallen woman.

"I am not just a prince she-devil," Henry said. "I am a Knight of Eld. Now have at thee!"

He breaks the sword lock and starts swinging at Rhea again. She tries blocking as best as she can but his swings were two fast causing her to falter. His next swing was so strong that it sent her flying through a house and landed near the Charyou trees. Her Aura shimmers and once she gets back up she sees Henry walking toward her with a lit torch in his left hand. She sees him and her eyes turn completely red as her veins begin to pulsate. She fires a eye blast at him but he blocks the attack with his sword. She then feels a sharp pain in her back and then feels the branches of the trees wrap around her. She stops firing her eye beam and is brought to the trees as their branches stop wrapping around her once her movements is constricted and then the branches tear out her eyes to prevent her from attacking. She screams in pain once it is done.

"With the power of my soul I can command plants," Henry said as he raised the torch. "I'll give you back your festival, burn witch."

He throws the torch at the tree setting it a flame and burning Rhea to death.

Xxx

Unknown Plantation, Gilead Territory

Sammael followed Los' plan but he had to fight three Knights of Eld. They were tough but not as strong as Arthur Eld. He had already killed two of them and now he was about to kill the third one but before he did he felt Rhea's death.

"So sister Rhea is gone as well, that's five of us who died in this plan," Sammael said. "But that's what you expect when fighting warriors who were trained to kill Fallen, bow were was I, oh yes I was about to kill you."

He turns to a battered and bloody knight who was on his hands in knees and a had a look of hatred.

"You and comrades were truly a challenge but you weren't strong enough to kill me,:" Sammael said. "Any last words?"

The knight spits blood at Sammael's face and says, "Go f### yourself devil."

Sammael wipes away the blood and with a neutral look he grabs the knight's head. His arm then turns black and he twists the knight's head around snapping his neck.

Xxx

Church of Gilead Chapel, Unknown village, Gilead Territory

Maerlyn had this village's entire population and the Knight he fought now lies battered and broken at his feet. The Knight was breathing heavily on death's door.

"Tell me Knight," Maerlyn said. "Do you believe your soul will find it's way to the afterlife or will you need the aid the goddess Chloe and the god S'Mana to help you find your way?"

"What do you care devil," the Knight said. "I'll be dead but my soul will find rest in the next world."

"Not if I have any say in the matter," Maerlyn said as the black orb on his staff began to glow.

As the orb glowed the Knight began to scream out in pain as if something was being ripped out of him. His eyes and mouth to began to glow but stopped once a ball of light came out of his mouth and entered the black orb. The Knight's body was now lifeless.

"Your soul is now mine alongside the hundreds of others that I've stolen," Maerlyn said as he looked at the hundreds of other souls crying out in agony to be set free.

Xxx

Unknown village, Territory of Gilead

John Farson was certainly taking pleasure in his work. He lead the Grimm to destroy this village and now he was mercilessly beating up the Knight sent to kill him. Farson had his hair tied back into a pony-tail and had his face painted with blood to intimidate his opponents and he practically had the Knight begging for mercy. He grabs the warriors by the neck with one hand and raises him up.

"Please...mercy," the Knight struggled to say.

Farson replies by saying, "Ask not what the Good Man can do for you, but what you can do for the Good Man."

Farson takes out a knife and mercilessly stabs the Knight in the face repeatedly. He only stops once his screams stop.

Xxx

Catacomb Tombs, Underneath Gilead Castle

Los could hear the screams and feel the terror and fear coming from the surface while in the catacombs. He had all of the Can-Toi placed within the city and once the battle was over most of them would most assuredly be dead whether by the humans or the Grimm. And those rat men would be fine with it for they lived to serve him. He enters the castle and sees the corpses of humans who were killed by the Grimm. He continues down a hallway to where he heard the sounds of battle and entered the throne room. The guards were fighting the Grimm and fighting alongside those humans was King Emmanuel. Los' target was insight, this is what he was waiting to do for the past forty years. Los then snaps his fingers and the Grimm stop and turn toward their master. The humans are confused until they look where the Grimm were staring at.

Emmanuel realizes what Los is and says, "A DEVIL!"

Justus gets behind Emmanuel, pulls out a knife, raises it into the air, and brings it down. But Emmanuel could sense it and knocks away the knife with his sword and slices off Justus' head.

"So you were the traitor Justus," Emmanuel said as he turned toward Los. "Have at thee devil!"

Emmanuel and Los charge at each other and the fighting between the guards and the Grimm resume. The king and Fallen clash swords multiple times both warriors moving at inhuman speeds, Emmanuel because of his Knight of Eld training and Los for his Fallen physiology and training. Los then made his sword glow red and once it clashed with Emmanuel's the floor beneath the two broke causing them and a few others fell below as well. Emmanuel hit the ground with his back and Los tried to stab him when he fell from the air. The king rolled away before he was stabbed.

Emmanuel gets back up and his Aura shimmered gold showing that it was depleted. Los' eyes glowed red and he fired an eyebeam at Emmanuel. He reflected the blast back at the Fallen. He was hit and he falls back with his helmet flying off. Emmanuel walks toward Los ready to end his life but once he got a good look at the Fallen he was shocked by his appearance. He looked just like Emmanuel's father Arthur Eld the only difference was the deathly pale skin, purple veins, white hair, and the eye color he saw earlier. Los then opens his eyes and gives a devilish smirk before he turns black and melts into a shadow that moves around the floor and reforms back into Los.

"Who are!?" Emmanuel demanded.

"I am Los the Red," Los said. "I am the firstborn son of Arthur Eld and I'm your half-brother."

"That's impossible," Emmanuel said as he pointed his sword at the Fallen.

"Is it," Los said. "Have you ever heard of father's runaway gilly Crimson? When she became pregnant with his child she ran away and I was that child."

Emmanuel then screams and runs toward Los now lock blades and Emmanuel now has the advantage.

"Tell me your Semblance allows you to see into the future but it can only when you are under great stress and pain," Los said as his veins became larger and bone protrusions emerged from his back and elbows all the while he gained more strength. "Did it also predict your death."

Both brothers were now on even ground even but Emmanuel couldn't keep this up forever. He was beginning to tire and once that happened he would die. He breaks the lock and starts moving around Los and makes strikes on his half-brother. Los' armor took most of the damage but he began to make black tentacles from his back and used them to attack Emmauel. The king manages to cut several of them but his movements became slower and more sluggish. Los sees this and then makes his move and makes several strikes on his half-brother. The slashes he made destroyed his brother's armor and deep cuts were made into Emmanuels flesh.

Emmanuel's eyes then turn gold and he smiles. His Semblance had activated and from what he saw it made him happy.

"What do you see?" Los asked.

"I see your end," Emmanuel said.

"You will be killed by one of my descendants. Your brethren will seek to avenge you by destroying the Knights of Eld but they will lose more of their strongest warriors in the process."

 _We see Los being killed by Steven Deschain. We then see Steven Deschain and several Gunslingers fighting Maerlyn, John Farson 'The Good Man,' and the Big Coffin Hunters. We see Farson lying dead with bullet holes in his chest and head decapitated. Steven shoots the black orb on Maerlyn's staff, once it shatters the thousands of souls are released and they kill the Fallen wizard by tearing him limb from limb._

"The son of the man who kills you will hunt down the devil responsible and kill him, but you will reincarnate as my descendants son but he will die at the hands of his father. Laving you twice DEAD!"

 _We see Roland Deschain hunt down Walter Padick and their showdown in Empire City he uses a trick shot to kill the Fallen. We then see a vision of Roland killing Mordred._

Los turns his left arm black and uses it to grab Emmanuel by the collar of his chain mail and throws him through the hole in the ceiling back into the throne room. Los jumps into the air and slashes Emmanuel while he was in midair. Los lands in front of the throne and holds out his left hand. Emmanuel's severed head then lands in it and his body falls at the feet of Los.

The Grimm in the room were dead and only three guards remained, they were shocked by what they saw. The king was killed right in front of their eyes and his killer was a devil that looked like Arthur Eld.

Los removes the crown from Emmanuel's severed head and he places it on his own head. He turns to the guards and says to them.

"I am Los the Red like Emmanuel I too am a son of Arthur Eld."

As he spoke his eyes glow red and shadows emanate from him and they only grow darker the more he speaks.

"I have destroyed this kingdom and you will remember and fear me for it. Every time you see a spider remember that is me hunting for the weak. Every time you see a full moon that is me looking down on you filling you, your women, and children with fear. I am Los the Red, I am the lord of spiders, and I am...the CRIMSON...KING!"

As he says the last word the glass windows in the throne room shatter and the guards runaway. Los is pleased with what he has accomplished he drops Emmanuel's head and then crushes it under his foot.

Xxx

Ruins of Gilead City, Three days after the attack.

All is quiet in the ruined city. The Grimm patrol the city of ruined buildings and corpses that liter streets, both human and Can-Toi. All over the city a scarlet eye was painted showing that it now belonged to the newly anointed Crimson King.

In the throne room of the castle Los was seated on the throne and his 'guests' had come to converse. They were Sammael, John Fason, and Maerlyn.

"Your mission was a success," Sammael said congratulating the Crimson King.

"Yes but we lost Rando, Rhea, Bill, Nort, and Sylvia," Maerlyn said. "Not to mention the Knights of Eld are still out their and you let three escape with knowledge o who you are. They'll want revenge on you for what you did."

"The Knights will have to lay low they'll be hunted by both us and the other kingdoms," Farson said. "Though they'll make good sport for me to hunt, but what's stopping the people of Gilead from reclaiming this city from the Grimm?"

"This," the Crimson King said as he tossed a book to Maerlyn. "I found this book in the castle's library, turn the page to the book marked one."

Maerlyn turned the pages to a bookmarked page though he did took notice of a chapter talking about two death goddesses named Selena and Morphia. The bookmarked page talked about necromancy.

"We can resurrect the dead humans and Can-Toi as undead warriors with he purpose of preventing anyone from taking this land," the Crimson King said. "They shall be known as the Kuvian Night Soldiers and they shall be Discordia's defenders."

"Discordia?" Sammael asked.

"I will be renaming this desolate land," the Crimson King said. "After all no one but the dead and the Grimm shall live here."

 **Epilogue**

Catacomb Tombs, Discordia, two days later

After the assassins were created the Crimson King remained in the city he was about to leave for the Darklands but their was something he wanted to do first. He journeyed into the catacombs to see the tomb of his father. The Crimson King came to a hallway that had a large door that lead into Arthur's tomb. There were twelve stone statues of the twelve animal guardians of Gilead and behind them were tapestries depicting each guardian as a humanoid figure wearing knight armor. The statues and tapestries were giving off a spiritual energy that was connecting them to the guardian they are connected to all but the turtle guardian Maturin.

"It seems IT was right about you being dead since I can't sense your energy from your statue and tapestry," the Crimson King said as he cut his own hand and used his blood to write over the rhyme below the statue.

And it said in Latin:

 _Rest in peace_ _Maturin_ _the Turtle who died choking on a galaxy._

The Crimson King then enters the tomb. It's large and circular decorated with tapestries depicting the gods and goddesses worshipped by the people of Gilead. Gan, the chief god represented by a picture of a dark tower. Bessa, the wife of Gan represented by a red rose and is the patroness of riddling contests and gamblers. Buffalo Star, who is represented by a buffalo and is said to offer his body to those who are starving and his fur coat to give people warmth. Chloe, a woman in golden armor who fortifies souls on their way to the afterlife. S'Mana, a man dressed in middle eastern garbs who restores inner harmony in souls. Nis, an old man in a robe carrying a stick with a lantern on it and is the god of wisdom and divine inspiration, if a soul is lost in the land of sleep where he dwells he will help the soul return to it's body. The Queen O'Green Days, a goddess depicted as a young long-haired blond woman wearing a dress made of leaves and a crown made of fruits and flowers, and is the patroness of lambs, chicks, calves, foals, kids, and is the protector of new growth and young children. Raf, a god depicted as a man in a orange tunic with wings on his feet and is the god of speed and agility.

As he walked into the room he could feel the spiritual energy the tapestries had with each depicted god. He then reached the center of the room which had the stone sarcophagus that held Arthur's body. On the four sides of the sarcophagus the Crimson King draws a scarlet eye with his blood and then he writes a message on top of the sarcophagus in the Gilead language:

 _Whoever disturbs this sarcophagus shall face the undead wrath of Arthur Eld._

 _-So sayeth his firstborn son Los the Crimson King._

Los then places Emmanuel's crown on top of Arthur's Sarcophagus and then holds his arm out forward and it glows black for alongside the sarcophagus for a second.

"Treasure hunters will come for your sword old man," the Crimson King said. "It's just an ordinary blade but they won't know because my magic will refurbish it and it will appear brand new."

A portal opens behind the Crimson King and he walks through it leaving the kingdom to dust and ruin.

 **Once more we close our story. Thank you all for being a wonderful audience and I hope this story was to your liking.**


End file.
